Storage systems may receive write requests from one or more host computers. The storage system may respond to the write request by storing one or more data units in a permanent storage layer and then notify the host computer that sent the data request that the data unit was properly stored.
There is a growing need to allow storage systems to manage a large number of write requests in a fast and efficient manner.